Woman in gold: the lost chapter
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Just a little in-between chapter of Leia's enslavement in ROTJ. Originally in-between chapters 4 and 5 of my "Woman in Gold" epic, but scrapped. Adults only. Please review.


**WOMAN IN GOLD: The lost chapter.**

**A Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999.**

**This chapter was a subchapter I wrote for "Woman in Gold", since I forgot to make sure Leia got cleaned after such a long day in the previous chapter. I realized it would be unrealistic for her to remain clean in those conditions, so I wrote her entering the baths in-between the events. This takes place in-between chapters 4 and 5 of "Woman in Gold", where Leia meets the rest of the harem after being invited to bathe there and meets some OC's of mine. I ended up scrapping it at first since I thought it didn't add much of anything to the story, but I just wanted to restore it just to see what you thought. Rated M for nudity and adult situations, including a humiliating punishment. Enjoy!**

Leia slept uncomfortably in her frigid slave bikini, her body feeling horribly exposed and frigid due to her near-nakedness. The princess tossed and turned as the air in the palace drifted through the gaps in her only choice in attire, chilling her to the bone. Leia's clitoris retreated into her vulva for warmth, making her clench her thighs to warm herself. Her nipples stood erect inside her golden brasserie, pressed against cold metal with no padding whatsoever. She hadn't even been a slave girl for more than one day and she was feeling terribly small, restrained and helpless like a pet to a disgusting Hutt.

"Brr…" Leia said to herself as she shivered.

Her body was absolutely frigid, both from the bikini and her own nervousness. She tried to pull up, but was stopped by the chain around her neck and fell onto her bloated master's belly with a PLOP, sticking to Jabba's flabby, sticky bulk.

"_**Damn, I forgot." **_Leia thought as she noted the chain and collar around her neck._** "That damned chain…"**_

Leia sat up as much as was possible, sitting on the rounded butt plate of her loincloth. She stumbled slightly, falling off-balance and almost toppling over. Her boots skidded on the ground as she tried to use them to push herself into a sitting position, the Jerba leather providing no traction on the sandstone floor. Leia was miserable. Every aspect of her bikini was uncomfortable beyond measure. Her bra made her breasts numb with no padding, and thrust them up more than she was comfortable with, making her look like a prostitute. Her loincloth provided only the barest hint of privacy between her legs, barely hiding her most private body parts, and with the gold plate providing a glimpse of a uterus and ovaries, among other normally-unseen feminine parts, Leia was totally exposed even when wearing the bikini.

"_**Then again, it was either wear this damn bikini or wear nothing but my birthday suit." **_Leia thought bitterly as she rubbed her left bicep. _**"Force knows I wouldn't want that…"**_

The armlet had clenched her arm so tightly that it decreased her ability to flex her left arm, and the bracelet she wore on her right wrist was even worse due to the fact it extended further down her arm and reduced her flexibility. In particular, to flex her wrist backwards. Salacious Crumb snored and sleep-groped her bare midriff as she sat there, making Leia shove him away carefully so as not to wake that thing and have his attention.

"_**Disgusting animal."**_ Leia thought as she leaned back, suddenly losing her balance and flailing around as she fell off of the throne.

Leia toppled forwards, closing her eyes in shock as she fell forward face-first to the stone floor. She braced herself for the impact of solid stone against her lovely face, knowing Jabba would not welcome a bruise on his favorite slave girl…

"Whoa! Hold on there, highness." A voice said as Leia was caught by a pair of soft hands.

Leia looked up at a pale Twi'lek who she recognized as Lyn Me, the slave girl who had made her bikini. She held on tight as Lyn pulled her to her feet, the pale-skinned girl looking at her as her long, healthy lekku swung around.

"Are you okay?" Lyn asked, making sure Leia was standing securely before letting go.

"Y-Yes." Leia said as she stood up, her boots sliding slightly on the ground. "These boots don't take to this ground very well."

"Sorry, I made it to master Jabba's specifications." Lyn said as she looked at Leia's lovely body. "I came to ask if you wanted some alone time and a bath. You'd probably need it after today."

Leia looked down at herself, noting how her skin was dry and filthy from being in the palace in the Ubese armor and then in her horrible slave bikini all day. Her skin was sweaty and chafed from the bikini, and covered in slime from Jabba constantly touching her. Leia's feet felt dry and cracked from dancing all day yesterday, and she could agree she needed a bath.

"Thank you." Leia said as she stood up and took Lyn Me's hands in her own. "You won't get in trouble for this?"

"Master Jabba won't mind. Besides, nobody sleeps deeper than a Hutt." Lyn said as she touched a magnetic key to Leia's gold collar, detaching the chain from it and setting it on the ground. "Right this way, highness."

"Please, just call me Leia." Leia said as she passed by a deactivated C-3PO, who she wished was awake now to give some familiarity to her surroundings.

"Of course, Leia." Lyn said as she led Leia down the hallways to a large room with purple veils covering the doors marked HAREM BATHS. "After you, Princess Leia."

Leia walked into the room, nervously walking slowly to avoid her skirts shifting and exposing her female parts. Even though she was in the company of another of her sex, she felt uncomfortable shamelessly exposing herself to a stranger like this. Lyn walked in and slowly turned the lights on, shifting it from a dim glow to a bright illumination as the nearly-naked princess's eyes adjusted to the lighting. The room was a luxury refresher with rounded pools carved out of pure crystal, set into the ground like Jacuzzis and covered by rounded domes. Modern accoutrements such as heat and jet controls were built into the ground, and cabinets of soaps, shampoos, oils and more were shelved alongside.

"It isn't much, but I can at least offer you some comfort." Lyn said as she held Leia's hand. "Hold still please."

Leia held still as Lyn touch a magnetic key to her collar and detached it with a CLICK, removing the awful thing from her neck. She breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed her raw skin where the collar had left red welts. Leia slowly removed her bra and then her skirts, kicked off her boots, slid the bracelet and armlet off of her lithe arms, and tried to get the clips out of her hair, struggling with her pliable fingers.

"Here, let your slave help you." Lyn Me said as she carefully wove her fingers into Leia's lovely chestnut hair.

In no time, she had undone the clips that had restrained the princess's hair into a phallic braid with a testicular bun, letting her long brown hair flow over her bare shoulders. Lyn Me held out her hand as Leia looked at her questioningly.

"I must take your fertility garment, princess." Lyn said as she looked Leia's body over. "The bikini of fertility is most prone to water damage from this steam."

"Fertility-?" Leia asked, stopping when she realized that was the main purpose behind featuring the uterus, ovaries, fallopian tubes, and so forth on her loincloth plates. "Yes, sorry. Here you go."

Leia handed the slave girl her costume, which was then hung on a mannequin in a glass case next to the tub to protect it from the moisture. Lyn then turned on the water and slowly started filling the tub, leading Leia into it by the hand.

"Ooh!" Leia exclaimed as she stepped into the steaming-hot water. "It…it feels nice. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, princess." Lyn said as she passed an old R5 unit wheeling into the baths. "I'll get some clean towels for you now. Be right back, lovely."

Leia leaned back in the water, allowing the steaming liquid to wash over her naked form. She worried about Han as she soaked in the hot water like a lobster, worried about leaving him in Jabba's dungeons with Chewbacca while she soaked in a bathtub in a spa. Leia felt guilty indulging in such luxuries while her friends were in danger, but tried to ignore such feelings and focus only on her body right now. She leaned back and picked up a laser hair trimmer from a depression in the ground, slowly starting to shave her legs. After hours upon hours of lying next to Jabba and enduring everything from slime to horrid breath to liquor being sloshed onto her nearly-naked body, Leia was over the moon with joy to finally get the chance to clean herself.

"_**Please be all right, Han." **_Leia thought as she shaved her left thigh and moved up to her armpits._** "I don't care what Jabba does to me. Well…not exactly, but I can endure it if it means you are safe."**_

Leia finished shaving and placed the laser trimmer in the depression, soaping herself up and then replacing the soap. She then stepped out of the tub and turned off the water before it overflowed, sitting down on the stone floor. Her naked body glistened as she rubbed aftershave gel into her skin, leaving her now-hairless legs and underarms smooth and polished. Leia returned to the tub and slowly eased in, using her arms to lower herself into the water.

"Hello?" a girl's voice called out as Leia turned to the source of the voice. "Hello, is anybody there?"

Leia turned around to look and saw a green Twi'lek girl of 12, dressed in a one-piece suit like a swimsuit. The outfit was horribly distasteful and exploitative, with cut-outs to draw attention to the girl's breasts and midriff, as well as one to show off her back. A skirt of beads surrounded her waist and rattled whenever she moved. She was barefoot, and anklets with little ribbons adorned her feet. Leia was shocked that even a Hutt would force a child to wear something so revealing and exploiting.

"Hello there." Leia said, turning to look at the girl from the tub. "Are you lost?"

The girl nodded, looking at Leia with an adorable look of shyness.

"Yes, I don't know where I am." She said, looking at Leia with adorable big eyes. "I'm not supposed to speak to strangers. My mommy says that they could be dangerous."

"Well, let's get to know each other. What's your name?" Leia asked, curious about the girl and glad to talk to someone.

"Liara." The girl said as she looked at Leia and cocked her head slightly, pointing downwards. "What are those?"

Leia realized she had stood up straight in the tub, and quickly covered her breasts.

"My breasts." She said, blushing slightly at the exposure.

"Were you a bad girl?" Liara asked.

"Excuse me?" Leia asked, confused.

"Is that why you have dirty pillows?" Liara asked.

"Dirty pillows-what do you mean?" Leia asked, taken aback at the girl's comments.

"My mother says that the women who get breasts like that become shameless." Liara said, looking at her with curiosity before whispering to Leia. "She says I'm not supposed to speak to women like you or Rystall or Lyn, but I don't know why. You seem like nice ladies, and Miss Rystall even helps me find my way to the dancer's pits when it's time to dance, but my mother says I can't be with any of you."

Leia was confused at the girl's behavior, wondering what exactly her mother had told her. The woman was obviously confusing her child in the worst kind of ways, and Leia wanted to give her a big hug and comfort her, she looked so nervous.

"Well, your mother has breasts, doesn't she?" Leia asked as she folded her arms over the lip of the tub, keeping her bare chest obscured. "Every woman develops them eventually."

"Well, she says she committed a horrible sin when she had me. That's why she has them." Liara said, shyly tracing a circle in the ground with her toe as her lekku twitched slightly. "That's why she has dirty pillows. Mommy says that I'm an embarrassment to her and…that she wishes I was dead."

"Why she-?" Leia said, feeling pity for the poor girl. "Liara, honey, I'm afraid your mother has taught you all wrong."

"Liara!" a shrill female voice shouted from the doorway. "I told you not to talk to them. Now, get over here at once!"

Leia turned to see a vibrant green Twi'lek woman of roughly 45 years old, wearing a pink bikini made out of sequins with beads hanging from the bra top and panty. She had long green lekku hanging down to her waist, and wore high-heeled shoes on her feet. She looked upset with the girl, and Leia didn't quite like the attitude the woman was displaying towards her daughter.

"Liara, get back into the room now! You're in big trouble, young lady!" the woman hissed as she shoved Liara into the doorway.

"Yes mommy, I'm sorry!" Liara said, fear in her voice as she entered the darkened room.

"I don't want to hear it, just get!" the woman shouted, kicking Liara and almost knocking her over.

"It's okay, we were just talking!" Leia said, smiling slightly to try and lighten the woman's mood.

"Don't tell me what is okay with my daughter, you whore!" the woman yelled, standing over the tub Leia was soaking in and glaring down at her. "How dare the likes of you even talk to her!"

"She approached me because she was lost and scared!" Leia yelled back, standing up and glaring at the woman. "Your daughter was all alone in this palace and you were nowhere to be found! And why did you tell her that only 'bad women' get breasts? Who are you to give her such harmful ideas and bully her, and why did you leave her alone with no one to look after her? What kind of mother are you?"

"I happen to be Mulasara Kyndresso the 7th!" Mulasara growled, glaring down at Leia. "And I will not have my daughter talked to by a lowly whore! You have no right to talk to me about parenting!"

"That is Princess Leia Organa you speak to!" Lyn Me said as she walked into the room holding a pile of steaming towels. "Master Jabba's favorite slave girl."

"Oh, excuse me _your __highness_." Mulasara said, scoffing at Leia's title. "But until you actually have children of your own, I suggest you keep that mouth closed and use it as sluts like you are supposed to!"

Mulasara then spat in Leia's face, making the naked princess rub her eyes with her hands. She then shoved Lyn Me away, slammed the domed lid shut, trapping Leia inside, and turned the spa temperature down to its absolute lowest setting, activating the fans as well. Instantly, the Jacuzzi became as frigid as ice, making Leia yelp at the sudden chill she was feeling as her skin became covered in goosebumps. She could hear Lyn Me arguing with the woman unintelligibly (due to the dome and jets cutting off most outside sounds) as Liara cried. Suddenly, there was a loud CRACK as Lyn shouted more unintelligible words at the woman, followed by at least 10 more CRACKs and Liara crying louder. Leia struggled to get the dome open as her skin turned blue from the cold, making her feel even worse than when she wore the bikini. Suddenly, the heat slowly rose back to normal and Leia's gooseflesh vanished, comforting the frigid princess. The dome slid open and released a cloud of steam as Lyn Me opened it with her hands, struggling to lift the huge dome.

"Princess, are you okay?" Lyn asked as Leia helped her open the dome.

"Yes, I'm fine." Leia said as she looked at the scene before her.

Lyn Me had a red handprint mark across her adorable face from being slapped and Liara was bent over her mother's knee, her now-bare bottom red from an obvious spanking. The young girl was crying, and Mulasara set her on her feet and sent her away.

"You spanked her?" Leia said, shocked. "She did nothing wrong!"

"She spoke to a slut like you, that's enough for me." Mulasara said as she glared at Leia. "How was your deep freeze shake-and-bake?"

Leia glared at the woman and sighed as Liara walked away crying, turning to look at the naked slave princess one more time. She hated this woman almost as much as she hated Jabba or Melina Carniss or any of the others in the palace.

"Come on princess, let's get you dressed." Lyn Me said as she led Leia towards a large air dryer and activated the heated fans.

"What was that woman's problem with me?" Leia asked, looking at the doorway in shock. "Why did she hit you? Why is she so abusive to her daughter?"

"Her name is Mulasara Kyndresso the 7th." Lyn Me said as she entered the fan room with Leia. "She was a high-class Twi'lek aristocrat on Naboo, and used to be in the Republic senate before she was caught trying to bribe officials to pass pro-slavery laws."

Lyn joined Leia in the heater and sighed, turning off the heat as the princess's naked body was dry at last.

"They kicked her out immediately, and she ended up disowned by her family." Lyn said as Leia picked up a vial of soothing rub oil and handed it to Lyn for her eye. "Oh. Thank you, princess."

"No problem." Leia said as Lyn carefully applied the oil to her bruised eye. "How did she end up here? Her daughter Liara said that she 'committed a horrible sin' when she had her."

"Oh, that." Lyn said, sighing in exasperation. "She seduced a foreign dignitary to try and get pro-slavery laws passed in the Republic Senate. She was a little older than you back then, and had none of the qualms you were known to possess in your old life."

Leia didn't like the implication of her 'past life' as if she was now a sex slave forever. She grimaced but kept listening as Lyn led her towards her bikini, hung up on the wall.

"Mulasara was then exposed by a whistleblower and a particularly popular tabloid holonews network that went out of business a few years later following some scandal. I can't remember their name, but they specialized in that sort of story." Lyn said as she closed up the container of oil and handed Leia her gold bikini. "She was expelled from the Naboo Senate and later disowned by her family when she was found to be pregnant out of wedlock from her tryst. Mulasara then tried to sue the senate for being 'discriminatory to Twi'lek females' but that didn't work so well."

Leia fumed inwardly. She hated women like this Mulasara who tried to bribe and bully others by using their sex or race as an excuse to shout about imagined discrimination, rather than work hard to get where they wanted to be like she had ever since she was a young girl.

"She gave birth to Liara a few months later, and ever since then, she's blamed her daughter for everything. Mulasara was sold to Jabba while she was recovering from postpartum-related medical issues, she was very bitter about Liara and she might just be mentally ill by now." Lyn said as she watched Leia put on her glimmering gold bikini. "I'll give you a moment to prepare, but Master Jabba will want to see you now. Hurry along and get dressed, please."

Lyn kissed Leia on the cheeks and left, leaving Leia alone in the harem bath as she clamped her skirts around her waist and stepped into her boots, sighing when she remembered how low the skirts hung on her waist. The circular clips also exposed her lack of underpants, making her even more uncomfortable. Leia then tried to strap her bra back on, but found that it was more difficult than at first glance. The damned contraption was solid gold and brass, and as such was not the most flexible of garments. Leia struggled to get the straps tightened, but the harness only fell from her breasts and left her topless again.

"Here, I'll help." Lyn said as she returned with Greeata. She tightened Leia's bra and skirts, helping her into her boots. "Turn around, please."

Lyn then twisted Leia's hair into its former braid and bun, leaving her hair in its penile shape again before clamping the awful slave collar over the young princess's neck once more. The armband and bracelet came next, and Lyn slathered an ungodly amount of makeup all over Leia's beautiful face, making her look like a slut for all to see.

"I see you ran across Mulasara." Beedo said as she adjusted her own orange bikini.

"Mother of the year for sure." Leia said sarcastically as her hair was finally clipped back into place. "Women like that shouldn't have children. Although, I don't think I should, either."

"I don't know, princess. You would make a lovely mother." Beedo said, smiling and helping the half-naked princess to her feet. "Now come along, we should be going."

Leia followed her down the corridors into the throne room, where she was surprised to find Jabba awake and staring at her newly-cleaned body. Wasn't the Hutt asleep?

"Leia, my kahnkee." He rumbled. "Lyn Me has just informed me that you were assaulted by Mulasara in the slave pits?"

Leia nodded.

"Yes, she had a few…choice words…about me." She said, afraid to give Jabba any reason to harm the woman.

She may not like Mulasara, but Leia was not willing to let anything happen to the woman or her daughter. And knowing Jabba, he would probably do something horrible to both if he thought they had both disobeyed his commands. Jabba clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Such a shame." He said with a grin. "Guards! Bring her to me!"

Leia turned around to see Mulasara being dragged towards Jabba by his Gamorrean guards, her pink bikini shining against her deep green skin. Her lekku were restrained by a hood that covered most of her head, and she was being dragged by her wrists, which were chained together behind her back. Liara followed, concerned for her mother as Gamorrean guards held her back.

"What are you going to do to them?" Leia asked, concerned.

"The mother we will teach the proper respect." Jabba said with a grin. "I assume you are familiar with these?"

Mulasara's hood was thrown off and her bikini stripped off by the pig-guards' huge hands, which then held out a gigantic adult diaper.

"Master, what is this?" she cried.

"You have abused your position as a high-class slave for too long." Jabba said with a grin. "Your demeanor is like that of a spoiled child, you do not look after your daughter in my lovely palace, and worse, you assaulted my favorite slave, Princess Leia Organa."

Leia grimaced as he rubbed her bare shoulders and tugged her against his bulk at that last comment.

"You are little more than a brat, a whore." Jabba said as a Gamorrean guard approached Mulasara with a bucket and held it over the humungous diaper. "You will be treated like a baby from now on, as is befitting your attitude."

Mulasara screamed as the huge, padded diaper was then filled almost to bursting with some kind of silvery powder in the bucket the Gamorrean held, wrapped around her crotch, and covered by a huge pair of plastic panties decorated in cartoonish lips symbols, making Leia gasp in shock. How perverse! What kind of a mind did Jabba have to perform such acts upon adult women?

"Let this be a lesson." C-3PO translated as Mulasara was plopped down on the ground, writing in discomfort as the powder in her diaper obviously caused her extreme discomfort. "Abuse his high exaltedness's slave girl without permission, and you will be punished. Mulasara is to be taken to the dungeons and bound to the rack, and her diaper is…forbidden to be changed…no matter what…oh dear…"

Leia gasped as Mulasara writhed and moaned in agony, itching horribly as her hood was replaced and she was dragged into the dungeons by the leash. The woman was a spoiled bully and a terrible mother, but this…this seemed such an extremely perverted fate for anyone. Jabba tugged Leia closer and licked her barely-clad body, breathing down her neck.

"And princess…" he added as he groped her breasts in his huge hands. "…it would be truly terrible to be made to wear those same diapers for disobeying your lord, wouldn't it? To be deprived of toilet use and given the added risk of a terrible rash upon your lovely bottom if you are not changed right away?"

Leia gasped, realizing his meaning behind showing her such a punishment. Jabba was showing her what would happen to her if she disobeyed him, she would be made to wear such a diaper, made to dress like an infant and deprived of more freedoms than before…the thought of such a disgusting punishment made Leia's stomach lurch. Leia immediately banished such thoughts from her mind, and instead turned her curiosity towards the young slave girl she had met.

"Where is Liara?" Leia asked, concerned for the girl's safety.

"The slave's daughter?" Jabba asked with a grin. "She has been purchased already. I did not expect her to be bought so soon."

Leia's heart sank as she leaned back against her master's sticky flesh in her golden bikini, hanging her head as the Hutt settled down for a long sleep.

"Thank you, exalted one." A familiar voice said as Leia looked up.

She saw Rystall Sant holding a chain attached to Liara's collar, winking at Leia as she led the young girl away. Leia's heart lifted as she was confident that Rystall would free the girl from her enslavement and either be her mother, or find a foster family that would love and care for her. Suddenly, Leia was shaken out of her joy by Jabba tugging her half-naked body against his flab once again, pulling her into his sticky body.

"The hour is past late, princess." Jabba said as he rubbed Leia's smooth stomach with his hands. "Time to sleep in your lord's embrace."

He then pulled Leia into his sticky skin, forcing her to lean against his freezing-cold bulk. Jabba fell asleep almost instantly, but Leia remained awake for hours, worrying. She worried about Han, blind, sick and alone, not knowing where she was or what had happened to her. She worried about Chewbacca, who was also at major risk. Leia worried about the droids, who were at risk of being disintegrated if one thing went wrong.

"_**Don't worry, Luke will be here soon." **_Leia told herself as she drifted off to sleep in her incredibly skimpy bikini, all heat sapped from her lovely body as her lack of panties made her vulva go numb._** "All will be well."**_

It was her only hope of surviving her enslavement, but would it be enough to last another day or more in Jabba's clutches? She could only hope.

**The end.**

**I know, it sucks, that's mostly why I scrapped it. But please tell me what you think of it. Sarah keeps encouraging me to be more confident in myself, that's part of why I write for fun. Please review! **


End file.
